Joker
by Ergelina
Summary: A short drabbles of Neji and Saki, starting from their childhood to the Fourth Shinobi War, including Sai. They loathe and annoy each other, taking full enjoyment out of it. Their bickering usually end up with someone injured either physically or mentally, and it's just Sai's luck to be involved in their crazy relationship.


**Naruto Shippuuden**

_JOKER_

**Ranking:** T - language

**Pairings**: Sai X OC X Neji

**Description:**

A short drabbles of Neji and Saki, starting from their childhood to the Fourth Shinobi War, including Sai. They loathe and annoy each other, taking full enjoyment out of it. Their bickering usually end up with someone injured either physically or mentally, and it's just Sai's luck to be involved in their crazy relationship.

**Chapter 1:** Annoying nonchalance

Hyuga Neji should've known that this day wouldn't get any better, first with the idiotic duo annoying the heck out of him and still trying to keep his cool. He had hoped – once he heard from TenTen that Saki was out on A-rank mission – that this _annoying fly _would give him a break for once or that her mission would take longer than he knew it would.

But no.

He stared at her, not understanding as to _why _she was here – sitting on his bed, reading through a scroll as if it was _her _room and not his, from time to time her one of her eyebrows seemed to twitch from annoyance. The amount of times, she's been in _his_ room has made him to wonder if she's planning on moving here permanently (an idea he instantly shoved into the deepest part of his mind, not wanting to even think of such a possibility).

"Ah, you're here," Saki stated, crossing a leg over another, leaning against the hard brown wall behind her. Her voice was blank, frighteningly blank and void of emotions, something that made the Hyuga prodigy a bit cautious of her mood.

"How did you get in, Saki?" He demanded, his purple-white eyes glancing around, warily and annoyed. "I thought that I closed the window and doors."

Saki smirked, her brown eyes still on her damned scroll, "Hinata let me in," Neji's eyes dropped into a deadly narrow.

It doesn't matter if Hinata was from the Main Branch or not, she was going to end up in a hospital – _that's _a promise, Neji thought rather angrily.

"We've got a mission together," Saki added, looking at her pissed off childhood friend, blankly. She didn't like the idea of the two of them being sent into the same mission together, hell – she had protested against it rather loudly, when Tsunade told her the name of her partner for this specific mission. It hadn't ended well – a broken window and an extremely pissed off Godaime Hokage.

"…Huh?"

"Here," she handed him the scroll she had been reading, wearing a rather annoyed frown as Neji took it, and much for his annoyance threw herself on his bed. Almost instantly relaxing even though she was at Neji's room, someone she greatly dislikes.

"I seriously have no idea what made Godaime to put the two of us into this mission," Neji grumbled, placing his bag on the chair, as he was in the middle of reading the scroll. "But I guess that there's nothing to do than to accept it."

She glared at him, turning a side so that Saki had a better view at Neji, folding arms under her chin. "Normally the hag would've sent just _one _of us, but I guess that due to the rumors…"

He nodded, much for her surprise, "It's better for the two of us to go, I guess," he then turned to look at the Sarutobi girl that lay on his bed. "How long are you going to stay in _my _bed?"

Saki simply smirked, making no movement that indicated her getting off of _his_ bed, "It's comfortable here."

"Don't you have a home to go to?"

A grimace, and a raised eyebrow followed by the sigh and irritated twitch.

"Konohamaru's being annoying with his Oiroke no jutsu," Saki explained, letting out another long exaggerated sight. For a moment Neji pitied the girl, before remembering all of the humiliation she's put him through (humiliation and embarrassing incidents). "Got fed up with him transforming in front of me and asking for advice – the next time I see Naruto, I'm gonna kill him for teaching my brother this mother fucking pointless jutsu."

It took Neji everything to keep his face blank, despite of wanting to use her obvious dislike of this idiotic jutsu against her, "You're out of luck then, Naruto's away on a mission."

Her face fell, almost comically, "Fuck."

An irritated twitch, "Can you stop cussing, Saki?"

If there was something Saki's always wanted to do, then it was to run her fingers through Neji's silky looking dark brown hair, ever since she first did it years ago she's been fascinated by this unfairness of him having better looking hair than she did (an act that basically started the feud between Saki and Neji in the first place). TenTen often teased Saki about having a secret crush on the Hyuga prodigy, explaining why the girl kept pestering Neji despite of his attempts to ignore and push her away. Even now, Saki wanted to touch his delicate and attractive looking dark brown hair.

"Nope," she popped up 'p', a smile appearing on her lips.

He glared at her, hatefully.

Saki's colorful language wasn't the only thing he hated about her, it was her annoyingly persistent attitude that refused to leave him alone. That kept making her presence in his life unnecessarily annoying. To be more precise – it was the being called Sarutobi Saki that made his life more miserable than it already was thanks to the idiotic Green Beasts duo.

"And leaving my bed?"

"When the mission starts, of course," she stated as if it was the most obvious thing. "I've already brought my stuff with me," at this statement Neji felt like strangling her, especially when Saki pointed her finger at the bag in front of the bed he hadn't noticed earlier.

'_Is it too much for a guy to ask a peaceful and annoyance free day?'_


End file.
